Rear backup cameras and vision systems are known for use in vehicles. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,859,565; 6,611,202; 6,222,447; 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Such systems may display images for viewing by the driver of the vehicle that provide a view rearward of the vehicle.